The performance of many integrated circuit components varies according to the temperature of the component. For example, dynamic memory modules, such as DRAM, are refreshed at a higher rate as the temperature of the module increases. However, refreshing a dynamic memory module at a predetermined high rate can waste power if the rate is not demanded by the memory module temperature.
Furthermore, the temperature of an integrated circuit may vary over time. Moreover, because power usage is often at a premium in an integrated circuit, it is beneficial if a system or method for measuring the temperature conserves power.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved low power system and method that is capable of measuring the temperature in an integrated circuit.